I'll Make Her Proud
by Praise Helix
Summary: Ash meets Pikachu at a much younger age. How do they meet? How do they become friends? Read on to find out. First attempt at fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Tomorrow was the day. Finally, after waiting 10 long years, tomorrow would finally be the day. He had hoped to get some sleep for the big day, but his excitement was preventing him from doing so. The entire day, all he could do was wait anxiously for tomorrow, as time was going as slow as possible. Even now, time felt as if it was going at a Slowpoke's pace.

He wondered if his closest friend felt just as excited as him, but he noticed that his friend was already snoozing, giving him his answer. He just sighed and looked up the ceiling, thinking to himself.

 _Five years. It has been five years since I met him, and I couldn't be happier. Together, I know we can win the league._

He smiled to himself, happy that he had made such a good friend. He looked at the clock, noticing it was almost midnight. His mother had already warned him to get some sleep in preparation for his big day, and he didn't want to be scolded for waking up late or being too tired, thought to be honest, he figured he could rest once his journey actually started. He closed his eyes again, finally falling asleep, as he started to remember those few days that changed his life.

* * *

The ever-energetic five-year-old was becoming more and more excited. This was a special day for Ash, as he was going to see the Pokémon up close on his own now. He always loved visiting Oak's ranch and looking at all the cool Pokémon there. He never could get close to them on his own though, as his mother told him he was still too young, but since he turned 5 just a week ago, his mother decided to allow him to be by himself, although with the smaller and friendlier Pokémon.

Delia watched her son with a big smile on her face, still remembering how ecstatic her son became when she told him what she had been planning. Ash was her baby boy, and she didn't want her son to be accidentally hurt by some of the bigger Pokémon. However, she noted that the Pokémon seemed to take to Ash quite well, and they enjoyed playing with him.

She smiled inwardly, as her son's behavior reminded her of his father, as both seemed to have boundless energy and a natural love of Pokémon. It didn't matter what type or what species, they just wanted to be close to them.

Ash was already at Professor Oak's door while Delia was only halfway up the steps, urging his mother to hurry up.

"Come on mommy, I want to see the Pokémon!"

"Calm down sweetie, the Pokémon aren't going anywhere." Delia replied.

Delia finally made it up the steps and knocked on Oak's door, which the professor opened after a few moments.

"Good morning Delia. I see that our future Pokémon trainer is getting rather anxious to see them all." Professor Oak said with a kind smile. He chuckled at Ash's behavior, seeing as the boy was jumping up and down, trying his best to hold back his excitement that had begun to grow since this morning, but failing miserably.

"Mom, can I go see the Pokémon now?" Ash pleaded.

Delia looked to Samuel, who gave her a nod, and looked down at her son again.

"Ok sweetie, you can go, but I want you to keep your promise to me, ok?" Delia said sternly.

Ash happily nodded, remembering that she made him promise not to go near the big Pokémon and only play with the smaller ones, like the Rattata and Oddish. She warned him that if she found out he broke his promise, he wouldn't be able to play with the Pokémon for another year. Needless to say, Ash made a mental note to stay clear of the bigger Pokémon.

With that, Ash ran past Oak and into the ranch, leaving the two adults to catch up. He stared with big eyes at all the Pokémon that roamed the ranch. It didn't matter how many times he saw them, he was always amazed. Soon, some of the other Pokémon that he usually played with, like the Eevee and Rattata, saw him and ran over, happy to see their playmate again. For several hours, they played tag and engaged in tickle fights. Overall, Ash was having a great day. Then, they decided to play hide-and-seek, with Ash being the seeker. After counting for 20 seconds, he began to look, but they were more elusive than he thought. He began to search near the edge of Oak's ranch near the forest, but he still had no luck.

"Where could they be?" Ash asked out loud to himself.

Suddenly, Ash heard a cry from within the forest that he didn't recognize. At first, he thought he misheard, but he heard the same sound, but a little fainter. Ash was about to go underneath the wooden fence to find the source, but he suddenly thought about his mother, wondering what she would do if she found out he left the ranch. He was ripped from those thoughts, however, as he heard the cry again and noticed that it was a cry of pain.

All other thoughts were quickly forgotten and he rushed towards the source, hoping that whatever was making that sound was ok. He ran for a couple of minutes into the forest, but suddenly came to a halt when he heard the cry again, but this time, it was extremely close. He looked towards where he heard the sound and peeked behind the bush in front of him.

In front of him was a rather small looking Pokémon, with it having yellow fur, black-tipped ears, a black tail, and pink cheek pouches. At first, he thought it was a Pikachu, since it looked very similar to one, but it also looked smaller than the ones he had seen in pictures. The young Pokémon was huddled in a fetal position, and was visibly shaking. Ash was wondering what was wrong with it, but then noticed that part of its body turned purple for a brief moment.

Ash barely knew anything about type weakness or ailments that could be afflicted to Pokémon during a battle, but his mother and Professor Oak had talked to him many times about being careful with the Pokémon, and he remembered that if a Pokémon turned purple, it was poisoned.

Suddenly panicking, he rushed to the young Pokémon, hoping that he could somehow help it. However, it noticed him, and believed the young boy was there to harm him. In its panic, it charged up an electrical attack. Ash stopped in his tracks, but it was too late to run away. He closed his eyes tight and tried to shield himself with his arms, but after a few moments, he opened his eyes again when nothing had happened. He noticed that it was on its stomach, crying out in pain again. It seemed it was too weak to launch its attack.

Ash approached it more carefully, trying his best to approach the Pokémon slowly, as if showing he meant no harm. He managed to pick up the young Pokémon in his arms, looking down at it with worry. It opened its eyes and looked at Ash. For a moment, they just stared into each other's eyes. After what felt like an eternity, the young creature suddenly went unconscious.

Ash once again panicked. He had no idea what to do in this situation. He only knew what was wrong because of what Professor Oak had told him. Wait…that was it! Professor Oak should have an idea of what to do.

Ash stood up and hugged the Pokémon close to his chest, running back to the ranch as fast as his little legs could take him. He soon reached ranch, but he didn't stop until he had reached Oak's lab. He let one arm go and started to pound on the door.

"Professor Oak! Professor Oak!" Ash shouted.

"Ash? What's wrong?" Oak replied.

Samuel, along with Delia, heard Ash's shouting and rushed to the door, fearing something had happened to the boy. He quickly opened the door and saw Ash, panting and holding something in his arms.

"Ash, what happened?"

"Professor, the Pokémon is sick! Can you help it?"

Oak looked down at the Pokémon that Ash was holding in his arms, quickly discovering what was wrong and hurriedly rushed both of them inside. He quickly took the young Pokémon from Ash and placed it on top of a nearby table. While Oak was working to heal it, Ash was explaining to his mother what had happened, hoping she wouldn't punish him for leaving the ranch without her knowledge beforehand.

After a few moments, Ash noticed that Oak stepped away from the table, and that the Pokémon was now sleeping peacefully. He quickly rushed towards him, hoping to hear that it would be okay.

"Professor, will the baby Pikachu be ok?" Ash asked worriedly.

"Yes Ash, it will recover. Most of the poison is gone now, but it was injured quite a bit, so it will take some time for it to fully recover. But that isn't a Pikachu Ash, that's a Pichu."

"A Pichu?" Ash asked. He had never heard of one before. He knew what a Pikachu was, and he heard about its evolved form, Raichu, but not Pichu.

"Yes, it's actually the pre-evolved form of Pikachu…though it's strange that one is here in Kanto." Oak said, muttering the last part to himself.

"I'll keep it here so I can run more tests and make sure it has no other injuries. You should go home Ash. It is getting rather late, and you have had quite the little adventure today."

As soon as he said it, Ash let out a big yawn, proving his point. Ash said goodbye to Oak and left with his mother. As they were walking down the steps, Ash still had an expression of worry.

"Mom, will the Pichu be ok?" He asked, looking up at her.

"Don't worry honey, I'm sure it will be fine. We can go visit again tomorrow." Delia said with a sweet smile.

Ash got a big smile on his face and happily nodded. He was looking forward to meeting Pichu again.

* * *

A small, yellow blur was passing through the forest at a fast pace, weaving in-between the trees with remarkable agility. It stopped momentarily, looking around frantically, hoping to find her baby boy. She had enough trouble fending off the Beedrill attack after accidentally coming into their territory, but now she was actively running around in it with little regard to her own safety. It didn't matter at the moment; she needed to find him as soon as possible. She hoped that none of the Beedrill took him to finish him off, but she hurriedly pushed that thought out of her mind.

It was getting late, and this constant running was tiring her out quickly. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath. She used this moment to listen to the sounds around her, hoping to hear a certain cry, but she got nothing. At this rate, she would be too tired to run by morning, and if the Beedrill found her, she would be a goner. She decided to rest for the evening, and continue her search in the morning. All she could do now was to hope that her son was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash got up bright and early, an uncommon thing for him to do. However, this was no ordinary day. Ever since he left Oak's lab, all he could think about was the young Pichu he found. He kept hoping it would be all right, as he still remembered it being in pain.

He went downstairs in his pajamas, drawn to the kitchen by the delicious aroma of his mother's cooking. His mouth was already watering. Delia turned around, seeing her son already up and eagerly awaiting breakfast.

"You're up early today. Anxious to go see the Pichu again?" She asked with a kind smile.

"Yup!" He replied with a big nod. "I want to see how it's doing."

"All right Ash, I'm almost done with breakfast. Once you finish, go get dressed and we can go to see Professor Oak again, ok?"

"Ok mommy!" Ash replied with a big smile.

Once his breakfast was served, he proceeded to eat at his usual pace, meaning he devoured the food as if he hadn't eaten in days and his stomach was a bottomless pit. It seemed that no matter how many times his mother told him to eat at a slower pace, he ate his mother's cooking with a speed that could put some Pokémon to shame. Delia had to admit that a small part of her held a sense of pride that her son seemed to adore her cooking. If ever he was troubled, her cooking seemed to melt away all other worries.

Once her little bottomless pit was fed, she took him upstairs to get dressed and left to go to Samuel's lab. Ash seemed just as anxious as yesterday to get to Oak's lab, although this time it was to see one specific Pokémon. Ash waited until his mom got to the door and knocked. Oak opened the door, knowing exactly who it would be.

"Professor, is the Pichu ok?" Ash asked almost immediately.

"Yes Ash, it seems to be fine right now. You can come in, but don't make too much noise, it's still sleeping."

Ash gave the professor a nod and walked in, going straight towards the table where he last saw Pichu. He saw it sleeping peacefully underneath a small blanket with its head on a pillow. Ash continued to watch the Pichu sleep with Oak and Delia came up behind him.

"He'll be alright Ash. A couple days rest and he'll healthy enough to leave." Oak said.

"Ok professor. Wait…he?" Ash asked, looking up at Oak.

"That's right. I did a few tests and this little one is a boy, and he's only a few months old." Oak replied.

"What do you think happened to the poor thing?" Delia asked worriedly, still remembering the condition Pichu was in when Ash brought him in.

Oak rubbed his chin, thinking of how it could've happened.

"It seems that it was attacked by some poison-type Pokémon. I read a report that a swarm of Beedrill was passing nearby in the forest. My best guess is that this little Pichu encountered them and was attacked." Oak said.

Delia looked at the young Pokémon with sympathy and concern, only imagining what he had been through. Ash also looked concerned. He reached out to Pichu, rubbing his back gently. He noticed that Pichu got a small smile on his face from his stroking, putting a smile on Ash's face. Both Delia and Samuel looked on with smiles on their faces, glad to see the young boy showing care with the young Pokémon.

"Professor, how long before Pichu wakes up?" Ash asked, looking away from Pichu.

"Maybe in a couple hours. I'll go get some food for it when it wakes up. I'm sure he will be fairly hungry when he does." Oak said, leaving the room.

Ash just kept stroking Pichu's fur, while Pichu seemed to melt at his touch, his small smile growing a little bigger.

* * *

About two hours later, Pichu began to stir, slowly opening his eyes and finding himself in a white, sterile room. He blinked away the tiredness in his eyes and slowly sat up. He looked around, trying to find out where he was and what happened to the green forest he remembered being in.

"Pichu, are you ok?"

Pichu looked towards where the sound came from, and saw a smaller-looking human, and next to him were two larger humans. Pichu looked around for his mother, but realized he was by himself. He was about to panic, but then he looked at the smaller human's eyes. He noticed that they were familiar, but he didn't know from where. Suddenly, the events of yesterday came rushing back, and he knew exactly where he saw those eyes. He saw the same amount of concern in Ash's eyes now as he did yesterday, and somehow, it put Pichu at ease. He realized that he was no longer in severe pain from the poison, though he still felt a little sore. He wondered, did the small human save him?

"I carried you here because you looked sick. Are you feeling better now?" Ash asked, answering Pichu's unspoken question.

Pichu gave a small nod, and continued to look right at Ash. He felt confused, as he remembered his mother telling him that humans were bad and that he must stay away from them. However, here he was, saved by one. He felt conflicted. He didn't know whether to trust the human or listen to his mother's words.

As Pichu was thinking, a low growl was heard. Ash, Oak, and Delia looked around to find the source of the noise, but couldn't tell where it came from. They heard it again, but then Oak looked at Pichu and noticed him holding his stomach with a small blush on his face. He chuckled, knowing what the noise was.

"It seems our young friend is hungry." Oak said.

He got the Pokémon food nearby and put some in a bowl. He placed the bowl on the table near Pichu, while Pichu stared curiously at him. He saw the food, but was unsure if he should take the food given to him by a human.

"It's ok Pichu, that Pokémon food will be good for you." Ash said with a smile.

Ash grabbed a pellet and pointed it near Pichu. Pichu cautiously walked forward, sniffing the food given to him. After a few moments, Pichu took the pellet and placed it in his mouth, slowly chewing. His eyes widened as he swallowed the pellet, it was good!

"How was it Pichu?"

Pichu gave a happy cry, showing that he had liked the food.

"Well go ahead and eat up. There's plenty more for you to eat." Oak said with a smile.

Pichu gave another happy cry and went over to the bowl, devouring the Pokémon food like there was no tomorrow. Ash looked on with a big smile, while Samuel and Delia chuckled at the Pokémon's behavior, as it reminded them of another young boy. Soon, the bowl was empty, and Pichu sat down patting his enlarged stomach with a big smile.

"Hey Professor, is it ok if I pet Pichu?" Ash asked, looking at Oak.

"I don't know Ash. Pichus are known to not control their electricity well, sometimes accidentally shocking others. They even shock themselves at times." Oak replied.

Ash looked down with a disappointed look on his face, then looked at Pichu again with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Hey Pichu?

"Pichu?"

"Is it ok if I pet you?"

Pichu looked at Ash, tilting his head in confusion as to what he wanted. What did he mean by pet?

Ash slowly reached his hand towards Pichu, so he wouldn't accidentally scare him. Pichu just watched Ash slowly reach out to him, still slightly cautious around him as he wasn't sure what he was about to do. Ash then placed his hand on Pichu's head, gently rubbing it and scratching behind his ears. Pichu was a little surprised at first, but then leaned into Ash's hand, greatly enjoying the sensations he was now experiencing. Maybe he could get used to this petting.

Oak and Delia watched Pichu smile from the petting, as he now was slowly inching further towards Ash. Ash's smile grew bigger the closer Pichu got, and soon he began to scratch his chin and belly, causing Pichu to give out more pleasurable sounds. Eventually, Pichu was right in front of Ash, greatly enjoying what he was experiencing. Unexpectedly, Pichu then licked Ash on the cheek. One moment Ash was in a state of mild shock, the next he had a huge grin on his face. He was ecstatic that he was able to get so close him. The adults had big smiles of their own, proud that the young boy was able to bond so easily with the young Pokémon.

"Professor, can I take Pichu to meet some of the other Pokémon? Please?" Ash asked with big Growlithe eyes.

"Pichu just woke up sweetie, maybe it's good idea to let him rest a little bit more." Delia said, responding first.

"She's right Ash. Let him rest a bit more, and then you can let him meet your friends." Oak said sternly, but still with some kindness in his voice.

Ash looked a bit disappointed, but he understood. He still remembered how he found Pichu in the forest, and he didn't want to make anything worse. He looked at Pichu, and saw that he was still sleepy. Pichu made his way back to the makeshift bed and falling asleep almost immediately when his head hit the pillow. Ash looked on as Pichu was slightly snoozing. He wondered, could Pichu stay and be his friend?

* * *

A couple hours later, Pichu woke up again, feeling more refreshed than he did a couple hours ago. Ash saw him waking up and made his way towards the table. Likewise, Pichu made his way towards the edge of the table to greet the human.

"Hey Pichu, do you want to meet some of my friends?" Ash asked.

"Pi Pichu!" He replied with a happy nod.

Further surprising the two adults with how quickly the young ones bonded, Pichu leapt from the table onto his chest as Ash just managed to catch him in his arms. Pichu snuggled into Ash's chest, feeling a sense of warmth and safety being so near him.

Ash couldn't have had a bigger smile on his face as he was stroking Pichu's back, listening to the pleasurable sounds he was giving out.

"Can I take Pichu out now?" Ash asked, turning to Professor Oak and his mom.

"Yes honey, you can, but I'll go out with you too to make sure nothing happens to Pichu, ok?" Delia said kindly, yet sternly, showing this was less of a question and more of a statement.

Nonetheless, Ash happily nodded. He made his way towards the backdoor with his mom, excited for Pichu to meet his other Pokémon friends. Oak looked on with a small smile, but as they got out of view, a sudden thought came to his mind and his smile was replaced with a frown.

 _I hope Ash doesn't take it too hard when we have to release Pichu._

* * *

Once the three made to the ranch, the younger Pokémon that were playing with Ash yesterday quickly came up to him, looking concerned. During their game of hide-and-seek, they noticed that Ash was taking quite a while to find them. At first, they thought they found really good spots to hide. But after a long while, they left their spots to look around, and Ash was nowhere to be found. One of the Rattata spotted him running from the forest straight to Oak's lab, but they couldn't catch up to him.

Suddenly, they noticed something in his arms. It appeared to be another Pokémon, but one they had never seen before. The group looked at Pichu with curiosity, while Pichu looked right back, just as curious.

"Hi guys, it's nice to see you again. Sorry I left the game without telling you guys." He said with a guilty expression. "But look, I made a new friend. Everyone, meet Pichu!"

The groups shouted their greetings to their new friend, while Pichu shouted his own, waving happily to his new friends. Ash explained what had happened when he disappeared and Pichu' condition. The group was shocked to hear how Pichu was found, but were relieved that he was now feeling well, understanding he still needed some time to recover.

Delia was sitting down underneath the shade of a tree, nearby where her son and friends were talking and playing. She watched with a proud smile on her face, as her son was being gentle and kind with the infant Pokémon. She could tell that Ash and Pichu were already closely bonded, even though they really only knew each other for a couple of hours. Those two really looked like they could become the best of friends. Then she began to wonder, would Pichu stay or leave? Pichu was still too young to properly survive on his own, maybe he could stay here. She had to admit, even she was a little fond of the young mouse, and if he stayed, she knew that both boys would be inseparable. Call it a mother's intuition.

Suddenly, a noise interrupted Ash and his friends in their game of tag, and broke Delia out of her thoughts. Ash could see another Pokémon coming towards them at a fast pace.

And this one he correctly recognized as a Pikachu.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun shined high in the sky, its rays illuminating the grassy fields. Pikachu had slept peacefully until the light was directly upon her. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around. She was still in the forest and laying on a branch, but was no longer near the swarm of Beedrill. She stretched out her muscles, getting ready to begin her search anew. She looked up in the sky, and from observing where it was, it must be close to noon. She slightly cursed herself, as she wanted to start her search earlier, but had overexerted herself last night.

Pikachu decided to go back to the spot where she left her son in order to search for some berries to cure his poison. She didn't know how long she was gone, but apparently it was long enough for him to go missing. She remembered that he was too weak to move on his own, so it was obvious that someone took him.

At first, she believed the Beedrill she and her son encountered found him and took him away to finish him off, however her search into their swarm provided nothing, and Beedrill would usually just finish off anybody that disturbed them as opposed to taking them away. Now that she had a bit of time to think calmly, that bit of behavior didn't seem to make sense. At the time though, her panic won out.

She ran towards the area she last saw him near the edge of the forest and found the small clearing where she left him. She started to sniff around, hoping to get her son's scent. She found it, much to her delight, but she also found another scent that she wasn't familiar with. She figured that the other scent must belong to the one that took him.

After getting his scent, she began to follow the trail that he left. After some time, she came across a wooden fence, and observed that she was near a human settlement. She had to be stealthy now, as she didn't want to be caught by some human before she could find him.

Just the thought of being caught by some lowly human and being treated as some plaything made her blood boil. She had seen how these so-called 'trainers' treated their Pokémon with little care and had often abandoned them. This was not a fate she wanted for her son, and she would do whatever it took to make sure it didn't happen.

But right now she had more pressing matters to think about, so she pushed that last thought out of her mind and continued on. She had a feeling she was getting closer to finding Pichu as she looked around the ranch. She heard some other Pokémon playing and shouting, but ignored it. However, she couldn't ignore what she heard next.

"Pichu Pichu!"

Pikachu froze for a moment, turning her head to where she heard the sound come from. She listened intently for a few moments, and sure enough, she heard it again. There was no mistaking that noise; it was her son!

She rushed towards the source of the sound, hoping to find her son safe. However, what she found made her stop in her tracks.

Pikachu observed some other Pokémon playing with Pichu in what appeared to be a game of tag, as they were all chasing each other. However, what made her stop was what she saw chasing Pichu. She observed a smaller-looking human running around with the Pokémon, and he seemed to be focused on chasing down Pichu. Dozens of scenarios appeared in Pikachu's mind on what was going to happen if the human caught him, and none of them were pleasant. She was so focused on her thoughts that she never noticed that both boys had big smiles on their faces and were having a great time. But this was not the time to take chances, she needed to act now!

She sprinted forward, preparing to protect her son from harm.

"PIKA!" Pikachu shouted, intending to get Ash away from Pichu.

Pichu heard the noise and stopped running, turning to see what it was. He was shocked, but soon was filled with happiness. His mother was here! He couldn't wait to be in his mother's arms once again and tell her of his new friend. But then he got a confused look on his face. Why did his mother look so angry?

Ash was also surprised to see a Pikachu in Oak's ranch. He didn't recall there ever being one here. But he did notice the angry look it had on its face, and immediately felt scared. Pikachu stopped a few feet away from him and got into a battle position, electricity sparking from its cheeks and growling at him. Ash wasn't sure what to do or what he had done to provoke it.

Before he could think anything else, Pikachu fired a bolt of electricity straight at him. He barely managed to duck underneath the Thunderbolt, but now he was laying down on the ground with Pikachu still glaring at him. Pikachu was preparing to fire again, and this time Ash would have no chance of dodging it. Ash closed his eyes tight, fearing what was about to happen.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Ash opened his eyes to see his mother standing in-between him and Pikachu with her arms spread out, shielding him from any potential attack. What he couldn't see, however, was the look of absolute fury Delia had in her eyes. She saw Pikachu running up towards the two boys and wondered where the Pikachu had suddenly come from. Her thoughts were quickly cast aside, however, as Pikachu attacked Ash. It didn't matter to her what Pikachu's motives were, nobody was going to harm her baby boy while under her watch!

The two mothers stared each other down, preparing to do whatever was necessary in order to protect their children. Pikachu felt slightly intimidated with the glare she was receiving, but she stood her ground. For a few moments, nothing happened. The mothers just locked eyes and never looked away. Neither dared to even blink. Both pairs of children were scared, unsure of what was going on. The other Pokémon had already scattered away, intent on not getting into the middle of it.

Suddenly, it hit Pichu. He remembered his mother's words about humans and how dangerous they could be. She must've seen him and Ash playing together and thought Ash was going to hurt him. He looked at his only human friend and saw Ash was just as scared as him. Pichu may not have been attacked, but the combined hostile looks on the faces of both mothers were enough to leave him more than just a little intimidated.

Pichu ran up to his mother, trying to get her attention. Pikachu looked at him, observing that he was okay, but she knew she had to get both of them out of here. She told him to start running towards the forest while she defended him. To her utter surprise, Pichu shook his head. He began trying to tell her what had happened when she left, that Ash found him and managed to get him healed. He told her how nice the humans were to him, especially the young one.

Pikachu was shocked at what Pichu said. He claimed that these humans were nothing but nice to him. However, her observations told her that humans weren't to be trusted, and assumed they were trying to trick him. She decided to ignore his words, telling him to get away so she could deal with the humans.

Pichu was stunned. His own mother had basically thrown away his words as if they were a big lie. He didn't understand. He was told how humans mistreat their kind and to stay away from them, but these past few hours proved to him that the opposite exists too. Kind humans who care about them and would never harm them. He started to get that feeling when he stared into Ash's eyes, but now he knew for certain. The only problem was convincing his mom that not all humans are untrustworthy.

Ash sat up on the grass, watching the tense standoff between Delia and Pikachu. He saw Pichu talking to Pikachu, but he had no idea about what. He wondered what has happening when Pichu suddenly turned away from Pikachu and started to run towards him. Pichu stopped right in front of Ash, looking at him in concern.

"Pichu, are you ok?"

Pichu didn't respond to Ash's question, instead jumping into his arms and hugging him. Ash was startled, but hugged him in return. He could feel Pichu shaking. He thought that Pichu might be scared too. He began to stroke Pichu's back in an effort to calm him down, which helped calm himself down. Pichu looked up at Ash, a smile slowly forming on his face, which caused Ash to form his own smile.

Delia looked on, cautious to what Pikachu might do. She could see the notch on its tail, showing that it was female, and she judged from the interaction between the two Pokémon that Pikachu was Pichu's mother. It seemed that Pichu was trying to calm his mother down, but to no avail. Then, to the surprise of both mothers, Pichu went past Delia and straight to Ash, hugging him. Delia still stood between Pikachu and Ash, keeping her focus on Pikachu but making sure her son was safe. She turned around to look at him and saw that he was now smiling. It seemed that both Pichu and Ash had calmed down due to the hug. She turned back to Pikachu and was surprised at what she saw.

To say that Pikachu was shocked to the core would be an understatement. The last thing she would've expected her son to do was to willingly run up to one of the humans and hug him. She didn't understand it at all.

Why?

Why?

Why did he do that?

She had noticed that Pichu was shaking in the human's arms and recognized the reason why, but it just made it more confusing for her. Pichu was scared, but not of the human. No, he ran from her into Ash's arms. Wait…did that mean he was scared of her? Did he find more comfort in his arms than in hers? The mere thought of that tore at her heart more than anything. Then she noticed he had a smile on his face. A happy and genuine one. But she also noticed that he was smiling at Ash, who had the same kind of smile on his face.

Thousands of thoughts were swirling around in her head, each one trying to explain what was going on in front of her, but one came to the forefront of her mind: was she wrong? To see a human showing such kindness to her son, and her son trusting that human completely was starting to shatter her preconceived notion of humans. Her previous thought that they might just be tricking Pichu also began to shatter, as the look on the young boy's face looked completely genuine. Were there humans that are truly nice people?

Pikachu relaxed her muscles and stood on her two feet, staring at the two boys with bewilderment. Delia also relaxed, causing the tension in the area to slowly dissipate.

"He's your son, right?"

Pikachu suddenly perked up and looked up at the woman that she was glaring at not too long ago. Instead of the fury she was once showing, Delia showed more kindness, even giving a small smile to Pikachu. Pikachu just looked at her with wide eyes and nodded.

"You don't have to worry. We wouldn't do anything to harm him. As you can see, my own son is quite attached to him already." Delia said gently, trying to calm down Pikachu.

Pikachu looked back at the boys and observed that what Delia said was true. It seemed that the boy had become friends with her son. But she also saw that the feeling of attachment was mutual, as Pichu seemed to be very comfortable with Ash. Was what Pichu told her really true? Did that boy find him and take him so he could get better? It wasn't to mistreat or abuse him?

Pichu looked back at his mom, hoping his plan was working. Seeing as she was completely stunned, he assumed it was. He jumped out of Ash's arms and ran into hers, getting Pikachu out of her daze. She looked down and smiled, hugging him back with a tight grip. She felt immense relief that he was okay and that the tense situation was now over.

Ash got up and walked forward, looking at the heartwarming scene in front of him with a curious gaze. He stood next to his mom, who was looking at mother and son with a soft smile.

"Mommy, where did the Pikachu come from, and how does Pichu know it?"

"That's Pichu's mother sweetie. She must've come from the forest where you found him."

Ash looked at the big mouse holding his newest friend. He was still wary about Pikachu, but he began to approach them. He stopped a short distance away as Pikachu noticed him. Ash shuffled around nervously, as Delia moved behind him, just in case anything else happened.

"Um…I-I'm sorry Pikachu." Ash said, looking down with a guilty expression.

Pikachu had another astonished look appear on her face. That was the last thing she ever expected the human that she had attacked only a few moments ago to say.

"I just saw Pichu that was really hurt and I didn't want to leave him. I didn't mean anything bad, I promise! I hope you can forgive me." Ash said, still not making eye contact with Pikachu.

Pikachu stared at Ash, not believing that he was the one apologizing to her. Pikachu had already been in plenty of situations where she had to defend herself and her son from the occasional predator, but none of those situations had any of the unexpected turn of events that was currently happening now.

As Pikachu continued to stare at Ash, a feeling within her began to grow until she could no longer ignore it: guilt. She felt guilty. She never asked questions before jumping into action; it simply didn't make sense otherwise. If she saw her son in danger, then those who threatened him would feel her wrath.

But Pichu wasn't in danger this time. In fact, he was having fun. Her preconceived notion of humans caused her to attack Ash with little prior warning, and Pikachu was slowly starting to realize that the boy in front of her was different than any other human she had ever seen. Realizing that she had attacked the first human she had ever met that showed kindness and compassion to Pokémon filled her with guilt.

Pikachu separated from Pichu and slowly walked up to him, hoping she wouldn't frighten him any further. Ash noticed Pikachu walking towards him, and he hoped she would forgive him and not attack him again. Delia stood at Ash's side, prepared to take quick action should Pikachu suddenly turn hostile again.

She stopped right next to his left leg, before rubbing her cheek against it. Ash looked stunned, but then giggled at the tickling sensation. He looked down at Pikachu with hopeful eyes.

"Does this mean you forgive me Pikachu?"

"Pika Pika, Pikachu." She said, pointing at herself.

Ash looked at her confused. He wasn't able to figure out what she was trying to say. He turned to his mom for a translation, hoping she would know. She got down onto her knee, looking at Ash.

"I think it's the other way around honey. I think Pikachu is asking if you forgive her."

Ash stared wide-eyed at his mom, then looked at Pikachu. The nod he received from the mouse was confirmation that Delia was right. His surprise turned to happiness, as he sent a smile towards Pikachu.

"Of course Pikachu! I forgive you." He said, sending a big smile towards Pikachu.

Pikachu got a big smile of her own, feeling much more relieved. Suddenly, she jumped onto Ash's shoulder. Before he had time to react, she gave him a lick on his cheek. She quickly jumped off and turned back to Ash, giggling at Ash's surprised face. Delia began to giggle as well.

Ash looked at Pikachu with a big grin, walking towards her and scratching her behind the ears. She liked the sensation, giving out a pleasurable cry and leaning into his hand. Pichu gave out a happy cry, running up to Ash and Pikachu. Ash saw him running up and grinned, sitting down cross-legged. Once he was in reach, he began to stroke Pichu as he did earlier. It seemed as though Pichu was becoming addicted to Ash's touch, seeing as how he was turning into a puddle of happy goo. Delia looked on at the scene with a soft smile. She was glad that the tense situation was now over.

Delia turned to Pikachu, who was also smiling at the scene if front her.

"You can stay here for a few days if you want to."

Pikachu looked at Delia, confused by her sudden offering.

"Pichu still needs time to completely recover from his ordeal. You're more than welcome to stay as well." Delia continued.

Pikachu pondered for a moment. These humans seemed trustworthy, and she felt a bit tired herself. The tense situation from before took more out of her than she thought.

Pikachu looked at Delia and gave her a nod. Delia smiled and gave a nod in return. She looked at the boys enjoying each other's company.

"Sweetheart, why don't you and Pichu head back to Professor Oak's lab? Me and Pikachu will be there soon."

"Ok mommy! Wait, is Pikachu really coming with us?"

"Pi Pichu?"

"Yes, she will stay with at the ranch until Pichu is better."

Ash smiled while Pichu gave out a happy cry. His mother would stay with him! Pichu jumped onto Ash's shoulder while Ash ran back to Oak's lab. The mothers looked on as the boys disappeared from view. Both were surprised with how quick each boy had made a new friend.

"Well Pikachu, are you ready to go? Trust me, I think you'll like it there." Delia said, looking down at Pikachu.

Pikachu looked up, staring into Delia's eyes. The same eyes that once held nothing but anger at her now had a warm, comfortable feeling to them. Pikachu felt she could place her trust in this human. Was it because she was a mother too? Was it how nice and sincere she appeared to be? Pikachu wasn't entirely sure yet, but she had been greatly surprised by these humans. It wouldn't hurt to spend some more time with them while Pichu got better.

"Pika Pikachu." She said while nodding, beginning to make her way to the lab.

Delia looked on with a smile, before making her way to the lab as well.

Once both had made it back, they could hear Ash excitedly talking to somebody. Once Delia and Pikachu made it into the main room, they could see Ash talking at a fast pace with Professor Oak, while Pichu was giving his own input. From the look on Oak's face, he was having trouble keeping up with what they were saying.

"Ash, please slow down! I can barely make out what you're saying. Now, what is this about a Pikachu?" Oak asked with a raised eyebrow.

Delia giggled at the scene. This was going to be quite the story to tell him.

* * *

It was nighttime, and Delia had allowed Ash to stay over at Oak's for the night. Ash spent most of the day conversing with Pichu, even though he had to guess most of the time as to what Pichu was saying. Pikachu was introduced to Professor Oak, and felt she could trust him if the others could too.

It was around eight that the boys became sleepy and Delia decided to take her leave. She said goodbye to Oak and Pikachu before heading home. They both went back to main room where they left Ash and Pichu, and saw a rather amusing sight. Ash was already asleep on the couch, with his head on the armrest and laying on his back. His arms were wrapped around Pichu, who was sleeping on his chest.

Oak chuckled at the sight, grabbing a blanket and placing it over them. Pikachu had decided to sleep in the same room as them while Oak left so he could get some rest himself.

Pikachu looked at Ash and Pichu with a smile, happy that Pichu had made such a nice friend in such a kindhearted human. She jumped onto the couch and gave her son a light kiss on his forehead. Pichu smiled and snuggled more into Ash's chest. Pikachu giggled before slowly making her way to Ash so as to not wake the boy up. For a while, she just stared at his sleeping form. She didn't quite know what made her do it, but she leaned in and gave Ash a light kiss on the cheek. Was it just her motherly instincts taking over? She assumed that was the reason.

Ash got his own smile, which made Pikachu smile wider. She jumped off the couch and onto a nearby table where a pillow was left, presumably for Pichu. She stared at them a little longer before slowly falling asleep. Today was full of surprises for her, she could only imagine what other ones those two could come up with.


	4. Chapter 4

Professor Oak was looking at the charts, analyzing them carefully. Everyone else in the room was staring at him, anxious to hear the results. After a couple of moments, he looked at the group and smiled.

"Pichu has made a full recovery! All his injuries have been healed!" Oak exclaimed.

The group gave their own cheers, delighted to hear the good news. Ash and Pichu hugged one another, while Pikachu and Delia looked on with happy smiles.

It was two days after Pikachu had come to stay at the ranch that Pichu completely recovered, and those couple of days was a completely different experience for the Pokémon. Neither had to worry about predators or food. All the Pokémon at the ranch were trained, and Oak had plenty of food to feed all of them. Pichu became good friends with most of the younger Pokémon at the ranch, while Pikachu was able to keep a watchful eye over him and make sure he didn't overexert himself.

Ash made sure to visit as soon as possible each day with Delia, already full of energy and excitement before he even left the house. As soon as Ash and Pichu were together, they were inseparable. They would play together and talk with one another for hours before falling asleep from the lack of energy. Even though Ash had trouble understanding what any Pokémon was saying, he could talk to Pichu easily. He could interpret Pichu's movements and gestures a lot better than he could with any other Pokémon, allowing Ash to talk about anything he wanted. Ash would also show Pichu around the ranch and the lab, which proved to be constant sources of wonder for the infant Pokémon.

While Pikachu, at first, couldn't help but still feel a little wary when Ash was around, she was glad that those two had become such good friends. After some thought, she realized that Ash was the only close friend that Pichu ever had. She was a bit overprotective of him as he is still very young, and the constant watch she had over him didn't allow much time for him to get close to any other Pokémon they encountered.

Nonetheless, to see Pichu so happy and carefree filled her with joy. Even though his closest friend was human, she knew enough to know that Ash would never hurt him. The boy seemed so kind and carefree. She had never seen a human so close to Pokémon, and she wasn't sure she ever would again.

Although, she figured that most of that kindness in Ash most likely came from the other human she had befriended, Delia. Pikachu spent more time with her, preferring to watch the two boys play from a distance. Arceus knows she wouldn't be able to keep up with them otherwise. Pikachu felt comfortable around her, as Delia held an aura of calmness and affection around her, even though she knew firsthand that that aura could change in an instant.

Delia was the one who had given Pikachu a tour of the ranch, showing Pikachu that it would be safe for her and Pichu to stay, and that Delia was better suited at watching over the two boys. Both of them had a weakness for food, and Delia's excellent cooking made sure those two would stop whatever they were doing to have some. Pikachu herself could hardly get enough. Another plus for Pikachu was that Delia also seemed to have magic fingers. Pikachu sometimes found herself unable to resist at times. She could get used to this petting.

"Now that Pichu has recovered, he is free to leave at anytime." Oak said, getting the others out of their own thoughts.

It was only after Oak said it that he realized that it was something he probably should've kept to himself. The sad looks on Ash's and Pichu's faces were more than enough to make him feel a little guilty.

They were having so much fun that the thought of Pichu leaving had slipped their minds. Just about all the Pokémon at the ranch were trained and would not harm Ash, that's why he was allowed to play with them. Pichu wasn't owned by anyone, but that didn't stop Ash from thinking that Pichu would stay once he recovered. He didn't want to say goodbye to such a close friend.

Pichu was having similar thoughts in his head; completely forgetting that the only reason he stayed was so he could get better. Ash was his first close friend; he didn't want to separate from him so soon! He hugged Ash tighter, hoping that he wouldn't have to leave.

Ash ran up to Oak, looking at him with big, pleading eyes.

"Please Professor Oak, can't Pichu stay here?" Ash pleaded.

Oak sighed to himself, expecting this reaction from him. He knew the problem wouldn't be if Ash understood his explanation, but if he would accept it.

"Ash, I'm sorry but that decision isn't up to me."

"Huh?"

"If Pichu was on his own, then I would probably recommend he stay here, but that isn't the case. His mother is here, and I don't plan on separating mother and son. You don't want that either, do you?"

Ash just looked down with a defeated look, holding Pichu tighter, as the fear he would never see Pichu again was growing steadily. Pichu did not mind the tighter hug, as he was also having a similar feeling of dread.

"…no." Ash muttered.

"As I said, the decision whether or not Pichu stays here isn't up to me. That belongs to Pikachu only." Oak said gently.

The group turned to look at her, seeing what she would say. Pikachu was in her own thoughts, trying to figure out what was best. While her short time here had been a relaxing getaway, she was a wild Pokémon and felt more comfortable in the wild. Her thoughts on humans may have begun to change, but she still didn't want to rely on them. Her worst fear being that she and Pichu would eventually become captured and just used merely for their gain. While Ash and Delia showed they were not the kind of people to do that, she felt she couldn't take any chances with any other possible human.

Pichu jumped from Ash's arms and onto the table Pikachu was. He began to talk to her at a fast pace, hoping he could somehow convince her to stay. The look on her face, however, told him that it would be a nearly impossible task. She cut him off, sternly looking down at him and telling him she had already made up her mind. Pichu tried to argue with her further, but realized that there was no point. He looked down with a tearful expression, unable to look at his mom or his friend.

"Mommy, what are they saying? Pichu is staying, isn't he?" Ash asked, even though a small part of him already knew the answer.

Delia sighed. She wished she could tell him that it would be all right, but he needed to know. She just hoped Ash wouldn't take it too hard.

"Ash, I'm sorry, but it looks like Pikachu wants to leave now. It might be a good idea to say goodbye to Pichu."

"NO! He's my friend! I don't want him to go!" Ash cried out, tears forming in his eyes.

"Please Pikachu, can't you stay? It's so much better here!" Ash said to Pikachu, desperately trying to convince Pikachu to not leave.

Pikachu became extremely annoyed with the young boy who thought he knew what was best for them. While grateful to Ash for saving Pichu, it didn't mean he could start making decisions for them. She shouted at Ash, silencing him. She began to shout at him, not caring that he couldn't truly know what she was saying, although Ash didn't need to in this case. The overall point of the scolding was crystal clear.

Ash looked away from Pikachu, deeply ashamed and ready to burst into tears. Delia did her best to comfort him, but she still felt useless in this situation.

Delia's time as an assistant to Oak helped her understand Pokémon better than most, and during her time with Pikachu, she had learned about Pikachu's disdain for Pokémon trainers and how they treat their Pokémon. It was this prejudice that caused her to attack Ash with such anger, and Delia assumed that it was the same prejudice that was fueling Pikachu's desire to leave. While she was beginning to grow fond of both of them, Delia knew it was best to respect Pikachu's decision.

"Sweetie, I know it's hard, but don't make things worse, okay? You wouldn't want someone to tell me to leave you, would you?"

Ash only shook his head, unable to use words. Delia took Ash into a big hug, looking at Pikachu. She looked at Delia with a small smile and gave her a nod, happy that the older human understood.

"Can we at least see you and Pichu off?" Delia asked.

Pikachu's smile grew a tad bigger, giving Delia a nod. Pikachu looked towards Pichu, telling him to follow her outside. Delia, Oak, and a depressed Ash all started to head out towards the ranch when Ash heard a small and meek voice.

("Coming mama.")

Ash's eyes widened as he looked around, trying to find the source of the voice that he had never heard before. It sounded like the voice of a young boy, even younger than him. It seemed to him that no one else had heard the voice, and with Pichu leaving, Ash decided to ignore it.

* * *

The group was near the outskirts of the ranch, coincidentally nearby the spot where Ash had first heard Pichu. Oak stood nearby watching the interaction, as he wasn't close to either Pokémon and just wanted to say his own small goodbye when they would begin to leave. Delia kneeled down to Pikachu's level, reaching out to pet her with a sad smile.

"I enjoyed the time you spent here with us. I know it must've been hard to trust us, but I'm glad we were able to earn it. I just hope you two stay safe."

Pikachu leaned into her hand, enjoying the sensation while it lasted. If she was being honest with herself, she was going to miss them both. Pikachu doubted she would forget the only kind humans she had ever met anytime soon.

Both mothers turned towards the young boys, finding that both of them were looking down at the ground, unwilling to look at one another. Pichu looked down with a sad expression and watery eyes, while Ash was clenching his fists and looked like he was ready to burst into tears at any moment.

The scene broke Delia's heart, while it made Pikachu a tad guilty with how harsh she was with the boys earlier. Delia made her towards Ash, placing her hands on his shoulders, feeling just how much he was shaking. Pikachu hugged her own son, who let loose a few tears.

"Ash, I know it must be hard, but it's time to say goodbye." Delia said.

…

…

"…I can't." Ash replied.

"What?"

"I CAN'T!" Ash shouted, no longer able to hold back the tears that were now freely flowing down his face. He continued to look down at the ground, still unable to look at anyone.

"If I say goodbye, I won't see him again! I want to see him again!" Ash cried out. His eyes were shut tight, but it didn't help to stop the flow of tears. Everyone else was silent, not sure of what to do or what to say. Pichu pulled out of his mother's embrace, taking a few steps towards Ash.

Ash heard Pichu approaching and opened his eyes, slightly tilting his head up to look at Pichu. They looked at each other for a few moments while no one said anything. Suddenly, the two ran towards each other, as Pichu jumped into Ash's arms and Ash embraced him.

Pichu clung to his shirt, wetting it with his tears, while Ash continued to cry as well, with his own tears falling onto Pichu's head.

"I'm going to miss you Pichu." Ash said through choked sobs.

("I'm going to miss you too…")

"Huh?"

The voice was there again, except it sounded muffled and sadder. Ash looked down at Pichu with slightly widened eyes and confusion.

"Pichu, did you say that?"

Pichu looked up at Ash, just as confused. He wondered what he meant, and then a sudden thought caused him to widen his eyes as well.

("Can…can you understand me?")

"I-I think so…"

Pichu stared at Ash with surprise and a bit of amazement etched on his face. Then, he grew a big smile on his face, as his previous sad expression was replaced with a happy one.

("You can understand me…you can really understand me!") Pichu exclaimed.

He snuggled further into Ash's arms, rubbing his head against his chest. His best friend could now know what he was saying! Ash was momentarily stunned that he could understand Pichu perfectly, but it was replaced with joy. The sudden revelation had caused the boys to momentarily forget why they were sad only a few moments ago.

"Wait a second Ash, were you able to understand what Pichu was saying just now?" Oak asked.

Ash nodded his head, and then turned to look at Pichu. He began to test out his new ability by conversing with him while the adults looked on with stunned expressions.

Oak had heard of cases of people being capable of understanding their Pokémon. Some seemed to be capable of telepathy, while others used aura to communicate with them. However, both methods required training for months, if not years, to master and to utilize with minimal effort. There were indeed other cases of people belonging to neither category and still being able to understand their Pokémon, but that required both the trainer and the Pokémon having an extremely close bond, and each case that was reported said that it took several years before the language barrier was no longer a problem.

Oak doubted that Ash was a telepath or using aura, but that made it more confusing for him. He never demonstrated his ability before with any of the other Pokémon he had met, and he had known them much longer. The only explanation for Oak was that Ash and Pichu had developed a deep connection to one another, leaving the professor in a state of amazement. He had never heard of someone so young developing such a strong bond with a Pokémon in such a short amount of time that understanding each other wasn't an issue anymore.

"Professor Oak, how is Ash able to understand Pichu?" Delia asked, taking him out of his stupor.

"It seems that Ash has already closely bonded with Pichu, but I'm amazed it has happened so quickly."

Oak then proceeded to share his previous thoughts with her, further stunning Delia. Unbeknownst to them, Pikachu was listening in as well, and the information she just heard caused her to stare at Ash in wonder. Just how many surprises did this boy hold? From moment she encountered him, he proved to be different from anybody else she had ever met. From his kindness to his newfound ability to speak to Pichu, Ash was just one surprise after another.

However, this moment of amazement wasn't enough to cause Pikachu to forget that they were leaving. Returning to the situation at hand, she walked up to the young boys, getting their attention. She began to speak sternly to Pichu, who regained his previous sad expression.

"What did she say Pichu?" Ash asked.

("Mama says we have to go now.") Pichu replied.

"But why do you have to go? Why can't you stay?"

("Mama doesn't want me to be captured. She always says that it's better in the wild than being a pet.")

"But you're not a pet! You're my friend!" Ash shouted as he tried to fight back his tears again. He then looked at Pikachu with pleading eyes.

"Please Pikachu, can't you stay with us? You won't be a pet, I promise!" Ash said, desperately trying to convince Pikachu to stay yet again.

While she was surprised by Ash's declaration, she was getting rather impatient with him. She tried her best not to glare at him, but was having a tougher time hiding her irritation.

"Pikachu…"

Pikachu turned around to the source of the voice that stopped her from scolding Ash again. She looked at Delia, who was looking back with a soft expression.

"If you truly do want to leave here, I will not stop you. I would do nothing that would make you stay here against your will. However, if you do decide to stay, I can promise you that you would not be treated as a pet. You will be treated as one of us, as a part of our family. And if at any point, you feel that I have broken that promise, you can leave. Whatever you decide, I will support it."

She spoke in a firm tone, looking directly at Pikachu's eyes the entire time to show that she meant every word. They continued to look at each other before Pikachu broke eye contact to look back at the boys, who were looking at her with pleading eyes. She let out a heavy sigh, as the decision was left up to her again.

Pikachu thought back to the few days she spent here, and while she initially didn't want to admit it, the time she spent at the ranch was one of the most relaxing and happy points of her life. Not having to worry about danger, plenty of food, and warm places to sleep at night. But what kept running through her mind was how happy Pichu was here. He looked so carefree and happy spending time with Ash, but so sad and depressed at the thought of being separated from him.

It still amazed her how all these events were centered on this young boy. It was Ash who rescued her son, who had begun to change her opinion of humans, and who was the cause of her current indecisiveness. What should have been an easy decision was quickly proving to be quite the opposite.

Ash was so unique. He had surprised her time and time again. It was getting to the point where she felt she wouldn't even be surprised anymore. During her time in Pallet Town, she had often wondered what other surprises Ash had in store. Now, she felt a strong desire to see for herself.

Pikachu let out another sigh, shaking her head with a small smile on her face. She had made her decision, one that she thought that she would never, ever make.

Pikachu called her son to him, telling him to listen closely. Everyone else was watching with bated breath, wanting desperately to know what Pikachu was saying. They soon noticed Pichu's eyes widen greatly, which was followed by a big grin and him giving an exuberant hug to his mother.

After separating from her, Pichu excitedly jumped into Ash's arms.

("Mama said yes!")

"Huh?"

("Mama said that if you keep the promise, we can stay.")

"You mean…you are really staying with us?" Ash was stunned, almost not believing it. After a few moments, it finally clicked and he couldn't hold back his happiness.

"HOORAY! You will be staying with us! Thank you Pikachu!" Ash shouted with a big smile. After seeing how happy they were, Pikachu felt she had made the right decision. She felt a hand on her head, and looked up to see Delia smiling at her.

"Thank you Pikachu. I promise we will treat you well."

Delia rubbed Pikachu's head, while Pikachu leaned into her hand and let out a content cry. She then looked up at Delia gratefully.

"Pika, Pikachu."

They were suddenly interrupted by a bright yellow light and yelps of pain. They quickly looked towards where the noise came from and saw Ash and Pichu on the ground with swirls for eyes; both had been electrocuted.

They quickly ran over to them worriedly and began to inspect them for any serious injuries, while Oak watched some distance away. While his outward visage was one of concern, inside he was trying his best not to let out a chuckle.

 _I was wondering when that was going to happen. I'm honestly surprised it took this long._


	5. Chapter 5

**"Bold"** = Two people speaking at once

* * *

 _Present day..._

"SHUT UP!" Ash shouted, throwing the alarm clock across the room. It hit the wall right next to his door, where it broke into dozens of pieces.

("I hate those things. I still don't see why we needed it.") Pichu said sleepily.

"It's so we didn't miss our meeting with Oak. Well, we don't have to worry about it anymore once we start our journey." Ash said sleepily while getting up and getting his new clothes that his mother had prepared for him.

Both suddenly stopped moving, as the word 'journey' had made them remember the importance of this day. They both looked at each other, and after a moment of staring, they let out a big cheer.

"YES! Today is the day we're finally leaving Pichu!"

("Finally, I have been waiting for this day forever!")

However, their cheerful moment was stopped when Ash's door was abruptly opened, revealing a not so amused Delia.

"Ashton Ketchum! How many times have I told you to not throw your alarm clock against the wall?"

"Umm, well, I guess counting this one…twelve."

She looked at Ash with a small glare, while Ash was starting to sweat a little. After a few tense filled seconds, she let out a small sigh.

"I guess I'll let it slide this time. After all, you both have a big day." She said with a smile. As soon as she said that, both boys became extremely excited.

"Now, you both need to wash up. Breakfast is almost ready, and I am not letting either of you leave without a good meal." She told them sternly.

Ash and Pichu perked up even more, as they were sure that Delia had prepared a big meal since this one would be the last home cooked meal they would have in a while.

"Alright! Let's hurry up brother, I don't want to miss this meal!"

("Shouldn't I be the one to tell you to hurry up? I'm not the one who likes to take an hour long shower.") Pichu said once he jumped on Ash's right shoulder.

"That was only a couple of times!"

("I don't think a couple of times means you do it once every other week.") Pichu replied with an amused grin. Ash grumbled knowing it was true, but then he quickly gained a smug look.

"At least my mom still doesn't come into the bathroom to wash me herself." Ash said, not looking at Pichu but still able to feel the glare his brother was giving him.

("She stopped months ago!") Pichu shouted with a mix of annoyance and anger.

The boys continued their back-and-forth banter into the bathroom, while Delia couldn't help but giggle at them. Anyone who saw those two together instantly knew they were close, but that didn't stop people from getting surprised when Ash would introduce Pichu as his brother. While some thought it was amusing and cute for a young boy to call his closest Pokémon his brother, they were quickly shown that he was 100% serious by the way Ash would get defensive and angry when anyone would say a human and Pokémon couldn't be siblings. The same could be said for Pichu when he talked with other Pokémon, as he would always say that he and Ash were brothers.

Delia suddenly felt a weight on her right shoulder. She turned to see Pikachu resting happily on it.

("I got the fruits cleaned, and I went ahead and cut the apples for you.")

"Thanks Pikachu. I just have to finish up a few things before breakfast is ready." Delia replied as she began to walk down the steps.

("With the way those two were talking earlier, I don't think you'll have much more time.") Pikachu said giggling.

"You heard that?"

("It was hard not to hear it. Those two aren't exactly quiet.") Pikachu said, giving out a small laugh.

"I think that's one of the first things people notice when they meet them." Delia replied, laughing as well.

They made it to the kitchen where Delia was finishing up the eggs and pancakes while Pikachu helped to set the table and get the ketchup. Pikachu finished her part and jumped back onto Delia's shoulder while watching her cook.

("You know, it still amazes me.")

"Hmm? What does?"

("All of this. Living in a human settlement, let alone in one's home. I never thought I would live here and actually enjoy it.") Pikachu said, looking around the house that she had lived in for the past few years.

"It's your home too, you know. Pichu's as well." Delia replied, sending Pikachu a warm and friendly smile.

("Thank you. These years together mean more to me than you know.") Pikachu said, returning the smile.

"I'm glad that we could all become one big family. I'm also glad you were able to give us a chance."

("Me too.")

The two ladies stared at each other, glad to have met the other. Ever since Delia was able to understand Pikachu three years ago (and Pichu the year after), they were often seen together conversing about their day. While not as close together as Ash and Pichu were, they were clearly good friends and they trusted each other implicitly.

" **That smells so good!** "

Both mothers turned around to see the young boys drooling over the delicious food. The loud grumbling noise coming from both of their stomachs made it apparent that they were ready to devour the meal that would soon be placed before them. While neither of them was particularly picky, they always had a ravenous appetite for Delia's cooking, much to Delia's pride and Pikachu's amusement.

They quickly sat down at the table with eyes gleaming, mouths watering, and stomachs rumbling. Although this was a sight not uncommon in the Ketchum household, it still caused Delia and Pikachu to laugh in response.

"All right you two, breakfast is ready, and I've prepared a big meal for today."

" **All right!** "

"Now Ash, you need to remember to chew your food, alright?"

"Yes mom." Ash said with a sigh.

("Now Pichu, you can't put too much ketchup on your food or else you'll get a stomachache, alright?")

("Yes mom.") Pichu said with a sigh.

Once the daily reminders were out of the way, the boys began to dig into the meal with a relentless pace. The mothers enjoyed their own meal at a much slower pace, knowing their words wouldn't do much to slow down Ash and Pichu.

The food was gone a few minutes later, with Ash and Pichu giving out content sighs while rubbing their enlarged bellies.

"Thanks for the meal mom. It was great."

("Yea, it was delicious.")

"Well thank you. Now you two better get going over to Professor Oak's lab. And make sure you guys come back so we can see you off."

"Of course! Let's get going Pichu!" Ash exclaimed.

("Coming brother!") Pichu replied, jumping onto Ash's shoulder.

The two exited the house and began to make their way to the ranch, while Delia gathered the dirty dishes and began to clean them.

("I'm going to miss that look of excitement too.") Pikachu said, turning to Delia with a knowing look.

"Yea…but we couldn't keep them in arm's reach forever." Delia said with a sad smile.

("I know they'll look after one another. They'll keep each other safe.")

"It still surprises me at times that you allowed Pichu to become one of Ash's Pokémon."

("Well, that boy has surprised me over and over again. He is the only one I will allow to train my son.")

"And I know that with Ash, Pichu will become a very strong Pokémon." Delia said with a smile. Pikachu gave her a nod and a smile in return as Delia continued to wash the dishes.

* * *

"Hey Professor, we're here!" Ash shouted, getting Oak's attention.

"Well hello Ash. I see you and Pichu are ready to get started."

"Yup, we're all fired up and ready to start our journey."

"That's good. I'll be rooting for both you and Gary to go as far you can. I know that the two of you will make it to the Indigo League."

"Well, as long as Gary's ego doesn't get in the way." Ash said, remembering how often Gary would proclaim that he would be the best in an arrogant manner, especially in front of Ash.

("Don't worry, I'll shock him again if he tries to act like a jerk again.") Pichu proclaimed, electricity sparking out of his cheeks. Ash gave him a grateful smile, glad to have someone stand up for him whenever Gary acted like a jerk.

"Yes, well I hope this journey will help with that attitude of his. That boy certainly needs to learn some humility. Just because he's my grandson doesn't mean he's suddenly better than other people." Oak said with a sigh.

"Well judging from how he acted outside by showing off his Squirtle, I don't think it will be for quite a while." Ash said with a sweat drop.

("And since when did he ever get a car and cheerleaders? Maybe it does help to be a professor's grandson.")

"Yea, maybe it does. Anyways, can we get our stuff Professor?"

"Oh, of course! It seems we went a bit off topic there. Follow me."

Ash and Pichu followed Oak into the next room, which they recognized as the main room of Oak's laboratory, with a machine in the middle of the room that contained the Pokeballs that held the Kanto starters. On one of the examination tables was a Vaporeon that was currently taking a small nap.

"Excuse me for just a moment while I get your things ready." Oak said, gathering up the spare Pokeballs and Pokedex. The entrance of the group woke Vaporeon from her nap, who sleepily rubbed her eyes. However, she perked up once she saw the two young boys in front of her.

("Ash and Pichu. How delightful it is see you two again!")

"Hey Vaporeon, I haven't see you for awhile." Ash said, rubbing Vaporeon's head, causing her to lean into his hand with a delightful purr.

("Yea, where did you go?") Pichu asked. Vaporeon leaned out of Ash's hand while straightening up her posture.

("Yes well, my trainer put me back into his rotation for a few weeks. I'm back here for an examination by the professor. How are Gloom and Raticate doing?")

"Last time I saw them, they were doing just fine. Right now, I think they're with their own trainers."

("Yea. I was hoping we would get to see them again before we left.") Pichu said with a frown.

("Oh, that is right! You two were going to be leaving on your journey! I can't believe it slipped my mind.") Vaporeon said while shaking her head.

"Don't worry, it's alright. At least we get to say goodbye." Ash said. Vaporeon looked up, giving them both a smile.

("I still remember you when you were only half your size Ash. You were always playing with Rattata, Oddish, and me. Then when you met Pichu, you two were absolutely inseparable from day one. I could already tell you two had something special, and I can see now that I was absolutely right. From the bond that you two have, I can tell you will go far and make many friends. I look forward to seeing what you both will accomplish.") Vaporeon said, looking at her old playmates with a nostalgic look in her eyes and a warm smile.

"Thanks Vaporeon, that really means a lot."

("Yea, thanks a lot.")

Both the boys were blushing and rubbing the back of their heads in embarrassment in response to her kind words. Seeing their reaction, Vaporeon couldn't help but giggle at them. It was at that moment that Oak came back to the group with Ash's items.

"Here you go Ash. Your Pokedex is ready to go, and here is your 5 spare Pokeballs as well as your starter's Pokeball." Oak said, winking at Ash.

("Your starter's Pokeball? I didn't know you already picked out your starter.") Pichu said, surprised that Ash never mentioned this to him. Vaporeon also shared in his confusion.

"Yea, I talked with Professor Oak some time ago about which starter I wanted, and so he is giving me this Pokeball for it." Ash said, trying to hide his smile. Pichu inspected the Pokeball in front of him. It looked like an ordinary one, the only difference being that there was a lightning shaped sticker on it.

("Well, open it! I want to see who is inside!") Pichu said excitedly.

Ash clicked the button, opening the Pokeball to reveal…nothing. It was empty. Pichu gave out a confused expression, wondering why the Pokeball was empty.

("Umm, Ash? How come your starter isn't in here?") Pichu asked, inspecting the Pokeball again to make sure he didn't miss something.

"Well, I did chose my starter already. I just need to ask him first."

("What do you mean?") Pichu asked, looking up Ash. He looked into Ash's eyes, and soon realized what Ash was thinking, causing Pichu's eyes to widen greatly.

("Wait, you mean…")

"Pichu, you have been my best friend and my brother for the past five years. Five years I wouldn't trade for the world. You were the only choice I could think of to be my starter. I know that together, we can show everyone out there what we're made of! We can become the best there ever was! So what do you say brother? Will you be my first Pokémon?" Ash said, determination burning in his eyes. Pichu could feel tears welling up, and then looked down at the floor.

("Ash…I don't understand.")

"Huh, what do you mean?" Ash asked confused. Did he not want this?

Pichu lifted his head back up to look at Ash with a bright smile and determination in his eyes as well.

("I don't understand why you're asking me a question we both know the answer to. You have been the greatest friend I have ever had. I can't imagine what my life would be like if I didn't meet you, nor I do I want to. You are the only person I would want to have as my trainer. So yes, I'll be your starter, brother.") Pichu proclaimed.

Ash could feel tears of his own beginning to build up at Pichu's declaration. He gave Pichu a bright grin as he extended the Pokeball to him. Pichu touched the center of it without hesitation and was sucked in. The Pokeball pinged almost immediately, signifying a successful capture.

Ash smiled at the Pokeball in front of him, unable to help but let a couple tears loose. He continued to stare at it for a few more moments before he released Pichu. Pichu came out a little dizzy, trying his best to shake it off.

("I didn't expect that. Do you mind if I stay outside?")

"Of course not. I want to experience this journey with my best friend. He can't do that if he's inside a Pokeball." Ash said, getting a grateful smile from Pichu.

("That was so sweet! That has to be the most heartwarming scene I have ever seen!") Vaporeon exclaimed.

Ash and Pichu suddenly remembered that they weren't alone, turning to see Vaporeon with a bright smile at the happy scene. They also heard someone sniffling behind them, which turned out to be Professor Oak.

"I may not have been able to understand all of it, but it was so heartwarming that I can't help but cry." Oak said, blowing his nose into a tissue. Ash and Pichu sweat dropped, nervously chuckling at Oak's odd behavior.

("Well, now that we're all here, I can show my own special surprise.") Pichu said, getting Ash's and Vaporeon's attention.

"What surprise are you talking about?" Ash asked, getting Oak's attention as well.

("You're not the only one who can keep a secret.") Pichu said with a smirk.

* * *

Delia was in her living room, getting together all of Ash's supplies. She had made sure that Ash would have enough food to last for a week, and then Ash would have to start buying food on his own. She hoped that he remembered her cooking lessons. She didn't want him to rely on snacks or on someone else to do the cooking for him.

As she was finishing up, Ash came running through the door excitedly.

"Hey mom, I'm back from Professor Oak's lab!"

"Welcome back sweetie. I just about have all your stuff packed and ready to go."

"Awesome! I can't wait for us to get started on our journey!" Ash exclaimed.

Delia smiled at his enthusiasm, but it quickly faded when she noticed that something was missing. Pikachu came out of the kitchen to greet the boys, but noticed that only Ash was there.

("Umm, Ash, where is Pichu?")

"Oh, he's in his Pokeball. He became my starter." Ash said, getting the Pokeball from his belt and enlarging it.

"But why is he still in there?" Delia asked, causing Ash to grow a big grin.

"Because he has a surprise for you guys. Come on out brother and show them!" Ash said, tossing the Pokeball into the air, causing it to open and reveal Pichu.

Except, when the bright light disappeared, it wasn't a Pichu that stood in front of Delia and Pikachu.

The Pokémon that stood in front of them was about twice as large as a Pichu, looking almost exactly like the mouse Pokémon next to Delia, except this one didn't have a v-shaped notch on its tail.

("Hi Mom! Hi Delia!") The young Pikachu exclaimed with a big smile.

Both mothers just stood there with wide eyes and open mouths. For a few moments, nobody said anything. Pikachu couldn't help but feel déjà vu, as this was the same reaction he got back in the lab when he evolved.

("You evolved! I can't believe it!") His mother exclaimed, hugging his son tightly. Pikachu knew now that this was definitely déjà vu, except this time it was his mother and not Ash.

"Congratulations Pikachu! It's wonderful that you got to evolve!" Delia said with a happy smile. However, the young Pokémon wasn't able to respond due to the lack of air.

("I'm so proud of you sweetie! And I know your father would've been too.") She said, still squeezing the life out of her son, not noticing that he was turning blue.

"Umm, can you let go of him Pikachu? I'd rather not have my brother be unconscious when we start our journey." Ash said with a sweat drop. She looked up Ash confusedly, wondering what he was talking about, but then quickly noticed her son desperately trying to get some air.

("Oh, I'm sorry sweetie. I was just so happy for you.") Pikachu said, releasing her son from her grip, allowing him to finally get some air.

("That's…ok. Thanks for…letting me go.") The younger Pikachu said while trying to get his breathing under control.

"Say Pikachu, how did you manage to evolve? Was it because Ash chose you as his starter?" Delia asked as Pikachu got up on his feet.

("Mostly. I was starting to feel really strange this past week, but then I realized that the strange feeling was the energy needed for me to evolve. I did my best to hold it in because I wanted to wait until we started our journey, but when Ash chose me as his starter, I felt so happy that I couldn't hold back my evolution any longer.") Pikachu explained.

"That is so sweet! You two are just adorable." Delia squealed while she grabbed them both into a big hug, causing Ash and his brother to sweat drop. Meanwhile, the older Pikachu looked at the two boys with gleaming eyes, as she was filled with joy that her son evolved and that it was all thanks to Ash. That kid could certainly work wonders.

"Hey mom, can we get our stuff now?" Ash asked, anxious to start his journey.

"Oh, of course. I have it all right here." She said, releasing the boys from her grip.

Once Ash gathered his supplies, the group exited the house and walked to the edge of Pallet Town, where they stopped so they could say their goodbyes.

"Now, I packed plenty of food and snacks to last you and Pikachu for awhile. It's all above your sleeping bag. I put a map in one the lower pockets in case you get lost. Oh, and I packed plenty of underwear, so make sure you change it everyday."

"Mom, I get it!" Ash said red-faced, causing his mother to giggle.

("Now, I want you to be careful and alert when you're out there in the wild. Not everyone out there can be friendly, so try to be cautious. Remember not to judge an opponent by their appearance, as it can be very deceiving. Oh, and remember to groom yourself daily and don't eat too much ketchup, or else you won't be able to find a mate.")

("Mom, I get it!") Pikachu said red-faced, causing his mother to giggle.

Both mothers took their own son into a tight hug, wishing them the best, as the boys hugged them back just as tightly. After separating, Delia moved to now stand in front of the younger Pikachu, while the older one now stood in front of Ash.

("Ash, I can't thank you enough for everything you have done for me. My entire life has changed since the moment I met you. I went from distrusting humans, to becoming part of a human's family, and I couldn't be happier. I just know that the two of you will do great things. Just be sure that both of you are safe out there, okay?") Pikachu said, giving Ash a loving smile. Ash then picked her up in a warm and hug which she returned.

"Thank you Pikachu. It means a lot coming from you. Don't worry, I'll take good care of him." Ash replied a warm smile. Pikachu then gave Ash a small peck on the cheek before she broke the hug. Next to them, Delia was giving her final goodbyes to the young mouse Pokémon.

"I'm going to miss you so much Pikachu. You don't know how happy it made me to see Ash have such a good friend. You two were always by each other's side, whether you two were playing or sticking up for one another. It makes me glad to know that there will always be someone looking after him. Just be careful out there, alright?" Delia said with a warm smile and watery eyes. Pikachu jumped into her arms and gave her the biggest hug he could.

("I promise I'll do everything I can to protect him from harm. Thank you for everything Delia.") Pikachu said to the woman he had come to see as a second mother to him. Delia hugged him back and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

Pikachu returned to Ash's shoulder, while his mother returned to Delia's shoulder. The boys looked at their mothers with eyes burning with determination, while the mothers were doing their best to hold in their tears of having to let their little boys go.

"Mom, it's time for us to go. One day, I'll come back and show you how strong we've become." Ash declared while pumping his fist.

"I know you will Ash. Now you get going before I decide to have you both stay here another year." Delia jokingly warned.

The boys then started to walk on the path that would get them to Viridian City and out of Pallet Town. As the mothers continued to watch the two figures shrink in the distance, they let loose a couple of tears.

"There they go, our little champions."

("Yes, they're going to be champions one day. I know it.")

With that, they then began to make their way back home. At the same time, Ash and Pikachu stared ahead at the long road with determined eyes.

"This is our first step Pikachu. The road to showing the world how strong we are. The road to one day becoming the best there ever was!"

("That's right! Let's show everyone what we can do!")

They looked into each other's eyes, both ready to take on the world. In that stare, they both shared the same thought. It was a thought that didn't need to be said. Though both had dreams of being the very best, there was another goal that both felt that, no matter what, they had to accomplish. It was this goal that would help push them even further and to surpass their own limits, to overcome any obstacle, and to endure any hardship.

 _I'll make her proud._

* * *

Thank you to everybody who has read my story. Tell me your thoughts on it. What did you like? What didn't you like? And in case you are wondering, no, I am not making this into a 'journey' story. I have neither the time nor the interest. Anyways, leave a review and tell me what you think.


End file.
